Snowy Mountain
About Live as a creature in the snowy mountains! Start a group, or go it alone! Raise and care for your own babies! Hunt and/or forage for food! Adventures await you! List of members Predators Mae (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Silver coat with white underfur, black spots, and dark red eyes) (Not pregnant) Lyla (Lizziebites) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Silver coat with white underfur, black spots, and blue-green eyes.) (Not pregnant) Faith (Wonderwoman12738) (Female) (Arctic Wolf) (White fur and brown eyes) (Not pregnant) Prey Bamboo (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Giant Panda) (Black and white fur with lime green eyes) (Not pregnant) Red (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Red Panda) (Red, black, and white fur with yellow eyes) (Not pregnant) Paw (Wolfknight79) (Male) (Giant Panda) (Dark gray and white fur with deep blue eyes) Lei (Cookiesmart66) (Male) (Red Panda) (Dark red and white fur with a blue lei and brown eyes) Petal (CFCF9) (Female) (Red Panda) (Red and white with deep blue eyes, a flower crown made of orange roses, and multicolored flowers in her tail) Hybrids None yet! Animal Groups Yak Herds None yet! Musk Deer Herds None yet! Goat Flocks None yet! Llama Herds None yet! Arctic Wolf Packs None yet! List of allowed animals Predators Snow Leopard Arctic Wolf Prey Giant Panda Yak Musk Deer Red Panda Goat Llama Hybrids Yoat ( Billy Goat + Female Yak ) Breeding Info Snow Leopards: BS: Winter, GP: 3 months, LS: 2-3 Giant Pandas: BS: Spring, GP: 5 months, LS: 1-2 Yaks: BS: Summer, Spring, GP: 9 months, LS: 1 Musk Deer: BS: Winter, GP: 6 months, LS: 1-2 Red Pandas: BS: Autumn, Winter, GP: 4 months, LS: 2 Goats: BS: Spring, Summer, GP: 5 months, LS: 1-2 Yoats: BS: Spring, Summer, GP: 9 months, LS: 1-2 Llamas: BS: Autumn, Winter, Spring, GP: 11 months, LS: 1 Arctic Wolves: BS: Winter, Spring, GP: 2 months, LS: 5-6 Diets Snow Leopards: Meat Giant Pandas: Plants and meat Yaks: Plants Musk Deer: Plants, fruit, and acorns Red Pandas: Plants, insects, and fruit Goats: Plants and fruit Yoats: Plants and fruit Llamas: Plants Arctic Wolves: Meat Current Living Conditions Season: Spring Breeding: Giant Pandas, Yaks, Goats, Yoats, Llamas, Arctic Wolves Rules # All males will not help care for their young. # Only giant pandas and red pandas can eat bamboo. Any other animal that eats it will be poisoned and will die. # Only the animals listed in animal groups can form groups. The rest are solitary. # Try to be realistic. If you wanna do something that may be considered unrealistic, please ask permission from Bamboogummy first. # Do not instantly heal or revive your animal. Joining Form Name: Gender: Mother(ignore if no pregnant mothers or eggs are available): Species: Username: Events Emoji Code Celebration �� An animal has been renamed �� Death �� Mating �� Birth �� An animal has grown up and left their family �� The roleplay's features were updated �� Group has been disbanded �� Alien encounter �� Blessing �� An animal joined another animal's group �� Events 9/10/2017 ( The roleplay was founded! ) �� 11/1/2017 (Jack was killed by poachers.) �� 11/4/2017 (Queen, Ember, and Canter all died of food poisoning after eating alien food.) �� Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity